Love you too
by Mustachemaster288
Summary: Small Ayushiki oneshot. First story! Rated T for swearing.


**Hi everyone! Mustachemaster288 here with my first ever fanfiction! Sadly, I don't own Corpse Party. Hope you enjoy, and see you at the bottom!**

"Shinozaki!" The blonde known as Yoshiki Kishinuma called out, jogging after his classmate, Ayumi Shinozaki. Just a moment ago, she had screamed and ran off on him for no apparent reason. He followed her to the entrance of the corpse-filled school and yanked open the door. "Shinozaki, why the hell-" he paused as he found her in the corner of the room, staring at a peice of paper tacked to the wall with a creepy smile on her face. He was about to speak when she beat him to it. "STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THAT'S DISGUSTING! AAH!" Yoshiki's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Today is my daughter's seventh birthday. We are going out to celebrate!" She cackled. Yoshiki's eyes narrowed in confusion. Shinozaki didn't have any children! "NOBODY IS SAYING THAT!" she yelled. Yoshiki finally got his voice back. "Shinozaki, snap outta it!" He called out, though keeping his distance because he didn't know what was up with her.

**(From this point the story dives into two point of views.)**

She turned to him, finally realizing he was there. Her eyes were half lidded in a seductive manner stepped closer to him. "There you are...I was waiting for you." She purred and grabbed the collar of his uniform and pressed her lips to his.

Yoshiki's mind jolted at the kiss. Her lips felt so warm and soft and sweet and just wow... It was when he felt her tongue on his bottom lip that he was jolted back to reality_. 'I can't let this happen,'_ he thought. _'She would never forgive me.'_ So he pushed her away and began to shake her. "Wake up! Wake up, Shinozaki, wake up!"

_"Wake up!"_

Her mind was still fuzzy from just now.

"Wake up, Shinozaki, Wake up!"

The voice became clearer. She looked up to see Kishinuma holding her with a worried expression. She gasped and pushed him off, not wanting to be so close to a man. "Why are you holding me? What happened?" She asked.

Yoshiki felt a twinge of disappointment as she shoved him away, then was dumbfounded by her question. Did she not remember? "Uh, you were saying some weird stuff back there. And you kinda..." he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"What? What did I do?" She said, and grew suspicious when he didn't answer. "Tell me, Kishinuma." She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You kinda, uh, kissed me." He admitted, still rubbing the back of his neck as heat raised to his cheeks. He wouldn't keep this from her. He would never forgive himself if he didnt.

She..kissed him? Her eyes widened then narrowed. "And you just allowed it to happen?!" She yelled, stepping closer to him. "Mochida would of stopped it right away! But you took advantage of the situation!" She began to hit his chest. "All because your greedy! An idiot! A dirtbag! A FUCKING DELINQUENT!" She shrieked and slapped him across the face.

Yoshiki's heart was stepped on when she compared him to Satoshi. Then it was shattered when she called him a delinquent. He looked down at his feet in shame and as she beat on his chest and yelled at him, all he could think was 'she's right, she's right, she's right...' then a sharp burst of pain ran through his cheek. On impulse, he brought his hand up to his cheek, and when he pulled his hand away, it was red.

Ayumi gasped as he took his hand away from his cheek. A small, thin line of blood was there. She looked down at her hand and saw that a little line of blood was under her nail. Her sharp nails had broken the skin. Regret flooded through her body. "Kishinuma, I'm so sorry..." she muttered. The hurt in his stormy grey eyes was evident.

Yoshiki put his hand up to silence her. "Its fine, Shinozaki...Let's just move forward." And with that, they were off.

The two classmates were in the science lab, snooping around for anything of interest. As they went to leave, Yoshiki stuck his arm out in front of Ayumi. The anatomical model, being stationed in front of the teacher's desk, was now to the left of it. He was instantly on high alert. "Did the model move?" He asked.

Ayumi was exiting the science lab when Kishinuma stuck a hand out in front of her. "Stop trying to scare me, Kishinuma..." she said, turning to face him. Suddenly, he shoved her. She was about to scream at him when she saw him go crashing into the wall.

Yoshiki, out of the corner of his eye, saw the model reach for Shinozaki. He stepped forwarde and shoved her backwards. The model picked him up and threw him into the wall, and he groaned in pain.

Ayumi trembled as the model grabbed her with a bloody hand and threw her onto the ground, towering over her with a knife in hand. Then the model was pushed to the ground.

Yoshiki's eyes snapped open. Shinozaki. He forgot about her! He got to his feet, ignoring the pain in his side. He saw the anatomical model towering over her, knife in hand. He grabbed the model and pushed him to the ground. Shinozaki was on the ground with a bloody neck and not moving. "No..." he muttered, his eyes starting to shine with tears. He then turned to the model In rage.

Ayumi couldn't move. Couldn't speak, couldn't do anything. Kishinuma looked to her in dismay, then to the model in fury.

"What have you done..." he growled at the model, which was still recovering from its fall. He ripped the knife from it's hands and kicked it in the chest, knocking it down on the ground again. "She was my friend! My classmate! I swore to protect her no matter what happens! And I failed!...I loved her. I fucking loved her! AND YOU KILLED HER!" He roared, stabbing the knife into the model's heart. He continued to stab the model, tears streaming as he sobbed.

Ayumi would of gasped if she could move. Kishinuma...loved her? Then it slowly started to make sense. He wasn't protecting her because he was being a good friend..he was doing it because he loved her. He was keeping an eye on her, because he loved her. He let her hit him and beat him down with venomous words...because he loved her. Her chest strained. Suddenly, she could move again. She sat up. "Kishinuma...?"

Yoshiki turned to his name, his mouth agape as he saw Shinozaki sitting up and looking at him. He couldn't control himself. He lunged at her, wrapping her in a bear hug and sobbing out of pure joy and relief and that she was alive and he was grinning like crazy. "Don't scare me like that, Shinozaki..."

Ayumi was surprised by the hug, but returned it gratefully. "It's okay, it's okay." She told him. She then pulled away and rested a hand on his scarred cheek. "And by the way..." she pressed her lips to his gently for his for a few seconds. "I love you too."

**And that's it! Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Leave a review below! Until next time, Mustachemaster288 out!**


End file.
